The Old and the New
by slytherincrush
Summary: A love story. My first attempt at a non-one-shot. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy slunk through the Head dormitory portrait hole, still fuming over the words that were echoing in his head:_ "I just don't love you anymore, Draco. You're not exciting like you used to be. I miss the old Draco…"_

What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? The Draco who was irresponsible and arrogant? The Draco who did everything that his father told him to do? The Draco who was full of hate and bitterness? _Damn you, Parkinson, you don't know me at all,_ he thought angrily. He sighed. What a great way to start a Friday night. Being dumped. _Good riddance,_ he tried to tell himself unconvincingly.

As he approached the entrance to the Head common room, he stopped to see Ginny and Hermione giggling on the floor by the fire, looking at old pictures together. They were so engrossed that they didn't notice him standing there in the shadows of the doorway. His scowl faded as he saw the two lying on the floor surrounded by photos.

He couldn't deny that one bonus of being Head Boy was that Hermione and her friends were always hanging around and it was certainly never lonely. The summer before school started had been horrible: Malfoy Manor felt dismal and empty. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts. The Head dormitory was amazing to say the least, and it was nice to have girls around. Hermione and her friends, even Potter and Weasley, had been treating him differently ever since he had joined the Order. It was difficult to get used to, but it was nice, nonetheless.

After the fall of the Dark Lord, with Malfoy's parents in prison, the story of Snape's role had come out and Draco had received a pardon from the ministry. The big shock came when he had received an owl from McGonagall saying that all students who had attended during Voldemort's reign were required to repeat their year under a competent staff and that were he to attend for his seventh year he would be made Head Boy. He had been summoned to speak to the Headmistress two weeks before school regarding his new position.

"Why me, Headmistress?" he had asked, baffled. The elderly witch had looked at him over her spectacles, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Mr. Malfoy," she had said patiently, sounding slightly amused, "Your grades for the past six years have been excellent and have remained the highest in your entire year." She glanced down at her records. "Er..but for one other student, that is," she said, looking up, her eyes smiling. Malfoy had grimaced. _Granger, of course,_ he had thought ruefully. _Oh, well,_ he had thought with a smirk, _at least I'll be in close enough proximity to torment her all year. _

But it hadn't turned out that way at all. Granger and her friends had let him know in so many words that the hatchet was buried. Hogwarts was a different place now, and he felt at peace for the first time in his life. And living with Granger was actually fun. They studied together, worked on Head duties and prefect scheduling together, and had even walked to Hogsmeade together once, before Pansy had found them talking outside of The Three Broomsticks and pulled him away. He remembered the disappointment he had seen in Granger's brown eyes: "It's ok, I'll see you later, Draco," she had said, walking away.

"Don't hang out with her," Pansy had ordered him flatly as she rudely tugged him away by his arm. He thought of how annoyed he had been with Pansy that day, and thinking about it now made him feel a little better about the breakup.

Granger had gotten very cute over the last year. She looked different, more mature: her hair was quite long now, and she seemed to have grown out of the uptight Little Miss Perfect she had been in past years. Malfoy supposed anyone who had been through what she had would have gotten more laid-back. He admired her, although he had never really told her this. She still had nightmares, probably thought he didn't hear her waking up screaming at night. He frowned as he thought of this. He had almost brought them up several times, but didn't want to embarrass her so he had never said anything.

Now, his face softened as he looked at her, lying on her stomach. She was wearing green knee socks. _How Slytherin of you, Granger,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Eww, look at this one of Ron two Christmases ago," Hermione said. "He looks as if he has about ten sausages stuffed into his mouth. Did I really kiss that?" Ginny giggled and playfully kicked at Hermione.

"Watch what you say about my brother, Granger," she said jokingly. She grabbed the picture from her. "Well, that is pretty disgusting," she admitted, and they both laughed.

"Look at this one, Hermione, it's you and Viktor at the Yule Ball," Ginny said, laughing. "He was so in love with you! Do you still hear from him?"

"No, not since I told him that I have a boyfriend," she said guiltily. "I was getting a bit frightened by his letters. They were starting to boarder on obsession."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Ginny said, laughing.

Hermione giggled. "I told him his name was Nicolas. _Nicolas Flamel_." She and Ginny shrieked with laughter, literally rolling on the floor.

Ginny wiped tears from her eyes, her face red from laughing. "Guess he didn't do so well in History of Magic. Or do they teach such mundane subjects at Durmstrang?"

The two girls giggled together over the picture some more. Draco approached them and cleared his throat. They looked up, both of their mouths falling open, then for some reason burst into peals of laughter again. He smirked and shook his head. _Girls._

He walked over and sat down on the floor next to them. "Any pictures of me?" he said, picking one up and studying it. He laughed. "Hey Granger, look at this one- remember this?" It was a picture Creevey had taken of one of the Care of Magical Creatures lessons when Draco and Hermione were in second year. In it, Hermione was trying to rip the sleeve of her robe out from between a mandrake plant's teeth, her face furious. Draco was behind her, pointing and laughing hysterically. He handed the picture to her, grinning. She looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"Lovely: a snapshot in time of you making fun of me. There must be dozens of those lying around here," she said sarcastically. "As if I need to be reminded." Ginny laughed and handed a picture to Malfoy.

"Here, Malfoy. This one is Hermione's favorite." Hermione gasped and smacked Ginny on the shoulder, turning red. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the picture. It was him flying around the Quidditch pitch one rainy afternoon during practice. He was soaking wet and looked angry. The picture showed the stormy sky in the background, and his hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes darting around looking for the snitch. He looked up and smirked at Hermione, who refused to meet his eyes, still blushing furiously. Ginny laughed.

"You like this picture, Granger?" Malfoy asked with a grin. Hermione finally looked at him, glaring angrily.

"That's not accurate. I didn't say I_ liked_ the bloody picture," she said, shooting Ginny a dirty look. Ginny snickered.

"Hermione. What you_ said_ was '_Wow, Draco looks sexy in this picture_.' To be quite accurate," she told Hermione, and she and Draco laughed together as Hermione scowled at them both, still blushing.

"So what? I have eyes, you know," she snapped. "It's not like I'm the only one who thinks that, for goodness sake." Draco smiled at her, finally catching her eye and she groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Stop looking at me!" she cried, reaching for a pillow and throwing it at him. Ginny and Draco laughed again, and Hermione finally grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is true that half the girls in this castle can't wait for the day when you're single again, Malfoy," Ginny said, examining a picture of her and Harry from two years ago. Malfoy cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair absently.

"Oh…well…ah," he stammered, "Well, then I guess they'll be pleased when they find out what happened tonight."

Both Ginny and Hermione looked up startled. "You broke up with her?" they cried in unison.

"Uh, no. Not exactly," he said, frowning. "She actually broke up with me. Said she liked the old Draco better. Said I was no fun anymore," he added quietly. The three sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke up quietly.

"Well, Draco, it's her loss, isn't it," she said matter-of-factly. "Now you can find someone who appreciates you for who you really are." Draco smiled at her gratefully, and she looked back at him, her cheeks pink but her expression serious.

"Thanks, Granger. That means a lot. It really does," he said softly. Hermione suddenly looked profoundly embarrassed and, turning an even deeper shade of pink, stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she mumbled. And she abruptly grabbed her wand and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Draco watched her walk down the hall and looked at Ginny, who raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. The two stared at each other without speaking for a moment before Draco said hesitantly, "Er…Weasley, do you think…" Ginny abruptly got up and began slipping on her shoes, suddenly avoiding Malfoy's eyes.

"Oh, no, Malfoy, I'm not saying a thing," she said, trying not to laugh. "You're Head Boy, you need to work some things out for yourself." She grabbed her wand off the study table and waved it at the photos, making them all fly neatly back into the shoebox on the floor. Draco moved over to the couch and flopped down on it tiredly, closing his eyes and sighing.

"But Hermione's right, you know," Ginny added before she left the Head common room. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. She smiled at him.

"It is her loss. Parkinson, I mean," she said, walking over to Draco and putting her hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "You're very brave, Draco. Not many people have the courage you've shown. You've been through so much, and you're a good person." Draco looked at her, speechless. "Open your eyes, Malfoy. There are people right under your nose who are better suited to you. People who really care about you." She looked meaningfully in the direction of Hermione's room and winked at Draco. His mouth fell open as he sat up.

"Weasley, do you mean…" he stammered. Ginny turned on her heel and strode out of the Head dormitory.

"Good night, Draco," she said as left. "Sweet dreams!"


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy woke up from a restless sleep. He checked the clock by his bed. It was just after 2 o'clock in the morning. After a moment he realized why he had woken up. She was doing it again. "_No,"_ he heard her cry. "_No, I'm telling the truth, please stop, no…____" _Her cries turned to screams and he sighed as he quickly got out of bed and walked down the hall to Hermione's room. He paused outside of the door. "_Please…"_ he heard her sob, and he opened the door and walked in to see her thrashing in her bed. Without thinking he went quickly over to the bed and sat down beside her, gently touching her forehead. As soon as she felt his hand touch her skin she shot her fist out, her eyes still closed, and punched at him, missing his face by mere inches. "_Sodoff, you bastard_…_kill you…" _she mumbled, scowling in her sleep. He stifled a laugh and gently grabbed her arm.

"Granger," he said, leaning closer to her and touching her face again, "wake up. It's a nightmare. You're having a bad dream." She opened her eyes part way, staring at him, disoriented.

"Can't be that bad if you're in it," she mumbled blearily, rolling over away from him and burrowing in her pillow. Draco's mouth fell open before he began to laugh hysterically. As soon as she heard his laughter, she sat up quickly, noticing she was in fact not alone. She met his eyes and gasped. She looked around quickly, then looked back at him, mortified.

"Did I just…did you…" she started to turn red. "Bloody Hell, Malfoy, what are you doing in here?" she cried miserably, grabbing at the covers and pulling them up to her chin. He grinned at her, trying to stop laughing.

"You were having a nightmare, and I heard you all the way down the hall," he explained. Her face fell.

"Oh," she said quietly, still blushing. "I…er…sorry. To wake you, I mean." She looked at him warily, her expression somewhere between terror and curiosity. He reached out and touched her cheek. Her eyes widened and she backed away slightly.

"No…don't apologize. I don't care that it woke me," Malfoy said softly. He paused as they stared at each other in silence. "You have them a lot." She looked away.

"Well I wish you'd told me. I could've put a silencing charm on my room," she whispered. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I don't mind, really," he said, moving a little close to her. She inched a bit further away from him. _She's scared of me,_ he thought. _I'm making her nervous._ Draco slid off the bed and stood up. As he did her expression changed: she looked the same way she had that day in Hogsmeade when Parkinson had pulled him away from her. He smiled.

_Don't want me to go, Granger?_ he thought, beginning to feel a warmth spreading through him. _Tell me not to go._ As she stared back at him, her eyes seemed to be saying just that, but she seemed unable to speak.

"You going to be ok?" he asked looking down at her. She finally smiled.

"Yes. Thank you, Malfoy," she said. "Sorry again to wake you." He walked back over to the bed and quickly, before she could move away, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She gasped, and he smiled at her.

"Goodnight," he said softly as she stared at him, obviously bewildered. She struggled with a response.

"Uh…yes. Goodnight," she stammered as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

In the hallway outside her room, Malfoy leaned against her door, wondering what he had just done. _I think I just kissed her_, he thought nervously. _Sort of kissed her. _ He thought of her eyes when she had looked at him. He chuckled when he replayed her words: "_Can't be that bad if you're in it_," she had said, half-asleep. He was suddenly elated that Parkinson had dumped him.

As he got back in his own bed, he smiled as he thought of Hermione. The way she looked at him…it just made him feel good. He closed his eyes, imagining what might have happened if he hadn't left her room when he did. It was the last thought he had before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Oh, Draco, I've wanted you for such a long time," she whispered into his ear, intoxicated by the scent of his hair, his skin. Draco held her tightly, his body feeling absolutely perfect against hers. "And I have wanted you as well," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver. As she felt his hands gently traveling down her body, she felt that familiar build-up of excitement and she pressed against him even harder. "Oh Draco," she begged, "Please touch me…" She looked into his warm grey eyes and he smiled at her as he reached between her legs. She gasped as she felt herself squirm with pleasure. "Here, love? Is this where you want me to touch you?" he murmured in her ear as she felt the tingly heat wash through her most sensitive spot, heating up her belly pleasantly… "Oh, Draco, yes, there…" she cried as she felt herself coming…and as…_

The sound of the alarm clock woke her, and she gasped as her orgasm continued, her eyes tightly closed to the pleasure. _Oh, Merlin_, she thought reaching down to slip her hands into her underpants, finding herself dripping wet and slick with her juices. She blushed all over as she realized it was too late for her fingers: she had already come, and she squirmed as the last waves of pleasure washed through her body.

Never before had Hermione had such erotic dreams as those she had of Draco. She had never actually had a dream in which she had climaxed while she was sleeping until this year. It seemed that sleeping in the same dormitory as Malfoy had unleashed a secret sex maniac inside of her. As she rose up from her bed and walked over to her dresser, she was shocked to see how pink her face was, her cheeks glowing with the effects of the dream. _And an amazing, delicious dream it was_, she thought guiltily as she looked down to see a very large wet spot forming through her thin pink pajama bottoms. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt another wave of embarrassment wash over her, which also sent another thrill through the same part of her that was soaking wet, and still throbbing delightfully.

Gods, if Malfoy only knew about them, she would be so embarrassed, she realized as she began to pick out her clothes. _Malfoy_. And he had been in her room last night too, she remembered with a start. That's it, she thought groaning with realization. That's why she had such a fantastic wet dream: he had been on her bed. Had he…_kissed her on the cheek_? she asked herself in disbelief. No, she must have dreamed that part. But a tiny voice inside of her said, _Oh yes he did._ _And you _liked_ it._ _That's what got you so hot._ She went and sat down on her bed, feeling slightly dizzy.

Hermione didn't know quite when she had started to fancy Malfoy. Maybe it was at the Order meeting where he had been sworn in, and he had looked so brave and mature, different than she had ever seen him before. Maybe it was on the first day of school when they had helped the first year little girl who had fallen out of her boat. He had grinned at her over the little Hufflepuff's dripping wet head, and she had noticed that his smile was…amazing. _His eyes twinkle when he smiles_, she thought, closing her eyes.

"Granger!" Her eyes flew open as she heard banging on the door. Hermione quickly grabbed her bathrobe and threw it on over her pajamas, dashing over to the door and flinging it open. Malfoy stood there, panic in his eyes.

"Granger," he panted, "Come quick…third year…second floor, he's hurt bad…come on!" he cried, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her down the hallway. She immediately followed, not asking questions, just running with him out of the Head dorm and down the stairway.

When they reached the second floor, she paled as she saw the student Malfoy had led her to: it was Mark McDonald, a third year Gryffindor, and he was lying up against the wall in the corridor, his face quickly losing color, holding his arm at an awkward angle. His friend, Ian Jordan, looked on, terrified. Hermione saw a lime-green disk hidden behind his back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll deal with you later, Ian. I can see that damned thing you're hiding. I can guess what happened: I've been on you two about playing with that Fanged Frisbee on the stairways since the first day of school, and now do you see why?." She turned and knelt down next to Mark who was looking pale and faint. "How far down the stairs did you fall, Mark," Hermione asked gently. Mark groaned.

"Just a few flights, Granger, I'm fine," he gasped. "Ouch!" he yelled when Hermione touched his arm. She turned to Malfoy.

"I think it's broken. We'd better take him to Madame Pomfrey." Both Mark and Ian gasped.

"No! Please Hermione, don't tell," Ian begged. "It's Hogsmeade today, and they'll never let us go if they know we were playing Frisbee again: we just finished a week's detention with McGonagall. Can't you heal it yourself?" he asked heatedly. Hermione glared at him and took a threatening step in his direction. He gulped and stepped back, instantly regretting his choice of words. Malfoy grinned: Hermione was still Head Girl and wasn't going to let some third year push her around, it was obvious.

"Ian, you are an embarrassment to Gryffindor right now. You should be far more concerned with your friend's health than a trip to Hogsmeade. He's going to the hospital wing," she said firmly. "Malfoy, some help please," she said and she and Draco carefully lifted Mark up and began to walk him towards the infirmary. "Wait," she muttered to Malfoy, drawing her wand and pointing it back at Ian. "_Accio bloody stupid Frisbee_" she snapped and Ian gasped as the Frisbee flew out of his hand. Malfoy neatly reached out and caught it. He smirked and the two continued to support Mark as they headed for Madame Pomfrey.

"Granger, you are too much," he said, trying not to laugh. "And you forgot to take House Points away from Gryffindor." She gasped.

"Damn! I knew I was missing something," she said angrily as they entered the infirmary. "Why didn't you do it?" she asked as Madame Pomfrey ran over to them, immediately seeing what was wrong and getting him in a bed.

Draco grinned at her. "I guess I was too busy looking at you in your pajamas," he said, snickering. "You look awfully cute, you know," he added. Hermione looked down and saw that she was indeed in her robe, and you could see the cuffs of her pink pajama bottoms beneath it. She looked up at him and grinned, blushing.

"Uh…thanks," she said, laughing. "I sort of…slept late today," she said, embarrassed as they walked back up to the dormitory together.

"Yes," he said as they approached the portrait hole. He turned to her and looked sympathetic. "You know, I have a lot of nightmares too. I understand." They looked at each other for a moment in silence. _He is beautiful_, Hermione couldn't help thinking. She smiled at him.

"Well, I'd better get dressed," she said, embarrassed. He nodded.

"Yes, I've got Quidditch now, I'm late as it is," he said. "We're only practicing until noon. Would you fancy a walk into Hogsmeade with me after lunch?" Hermione stared at him, trying to say _yes Draco that would be lovely_ but for some reason her mouth became very dry all of a sudden and her words stuck in her throat. He looked at her questioningly. "Unless you have other plans," he added with a smirk. She shook her head. "No? No you don't have plans or no you don't want to go?" he asked laughing. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Yes. I mean, sure, let's go. After lunch," she stammered. He smiled at her.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Granger," he said as he walked back down the stairs. She stared at him as he walked away, amazed.

_He_ _just went two flights of stairs out of his way to walk me back to the dormitory,_ she realized with a smile. _And we're going to Hogsmeade together._ Her face fell suddenly and she felt her heart beat faster, her stomach suddenly fluttering nervously. _We're going to Hogsmeade together. Oh, Merlin, please don't let me throw up_, she prayed silently as she stepped through the portrait hole.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, will you just relax, for Merlin's sake? You look fine," Ginny said as she finished braiding Hermione's hair. The two were sitting in the courtyard after lunch waiting for Draco to meet Hermione for their trip into Hogsmeade. Hermione looked pale and worried, and was starting to turn a lovely shade of Slytherin green. She was glad now that she hadn't worn the short skirt that Ginny had suggested, but had chosen her favorite pair of jeans and a grey turtleneck sweater instead. At least she felt comfortable.

"I just feel sick. Maybe I shouldn't go," she said nervously, biting on her nails. Ginny groaned.

"Don't be a prat, of course you're going. It's just nerves. You've hung out with Draco before, why is this so hard for you?" Ginny said, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders, which she could feel were shaking slightly. Hermione looked close to tears.

"Because he had a girlfriend then. Now everything's different. He had a girlfriend and it was…safe to be with him. Now I'm…scared." She gasped as they saw Draco approach them from the other side of the courtyard. He grinned at them and Ginny whistled loudly, to Hermione's horror and to Draco's obvious amusement.

"Yes," she whispered in Hermione's ear, "I see what you mean. I think I might be a little afraid to be alone with him too," Ginny added, giggling.

"Would you please lower your voice, he'll hear you!" Hermione hissed at her angrily.

"Hear what?" Draco said as he approached them. Hermione blushed and glared at Ginny, who grinned wickedly.

"Oh, just girl talk, none of your concern," she said airily as she grabbed her sweater off the bench. "Have fun, you two. Behave yourselves," she added slyly. Hermione blushed harder as Draco laughed.

"Behave ourselves or have fun? Which one shall it be?" he asked, as he threw his arm around Hermione. Ginny laughed as she walked away, waving.

Draco stood back to look at Hermione appreciatively. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. "You look adorable," he said softly. His words felt like an electric shock that instantly traveled through every part of her body, and her eyes widened. _What…what did he just say…_she thought blearily. _Did he just…_She tried to say something to him, but her words seemed to stick in her throat. As she stared at him in his green hooded sweatshirt and jeans, his fair hair falling in his grey eyes, she was at a loss for words. _He is just so beautiful,_ she though, aching to touch him. Draco stared back at her, a slight smile on his face, and she was sure he could tell what she was thinking.

"You…I mean…so do you…" Hermione stammered, instantly turning red. Draco grinned and stepped forward until his face was inches from hers. She held her breath as he reached to touch her cheek.

"Shall we go?" he said simply and she nodded, relieved, finally letting out the breath she had been holding. The two walked off the grounds together. As they walked, some of Hermione's nervousness seemed to pass, and they made their way down the path in comfortable silence. Hermione felt that she never wanted the walk to end, it was so nice to just be close to him. Every now and then they snuck glances at each other and smiled.

Draco and Hermione snickered as they spied two third years snogging under a tree on the path towards Hogsmeade.

"They start early now, don't they?" Hermione giggled. Draco smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Third year is early, Granger? And when was your first kiss?" Hermione promptly turned bright red, feeling her stomach drop. Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "It's none of my business, yeah?" Hermione cleared her throat nervously, still blushing.

"Yeah," she said shortly. She looked at Draco and suddenly they both laughed.

"It's alright," she said, grinning shyly at him. "I guess I was a late bloomer, to say the least."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Draco said as the two walked down the street, looking in shop windows. "You can't rush a good thing," he added, reaching to tweak the end of her braid. Hermione laughed, slapping his hand away.

"Well I wouldn't have been such a late starter if you all weren't such… formidable creatures," she said, pausing to look at a cauldron display in a window they were passing.

When Hermione turned back to Draco, he was looking at her curiously, the same knowing smile on his face that always made her stomach flutter and her heart beat faster.

"Granger," he said softly, stepping closer to her. "You, a young lady who has faced dark wizards and trolls, are saying you're afraid of…boys?" Hermione swallowed as he moved even closer, causing her to back up against the store window. She was suddenly very conscious of his closeness. She could smell him, see his eyelashes, he was so close to her.

She raised her chin and tried to laugh disdainfully. "Me? Afraid of boys? Ha. I…I didn't say that. I just…just meant that…" She paused as he continued to smirk at her, suddenly frowning at him.

"Cut it out, Malfoy," she said, placing her palms on his chest to push him away from her. He placed his hands over hers firmly. Suddenly, as they stared at each other, it was as if time had stopped. Hermione felt herself holding her breath.

"Are you afraid of me, Granger? Do I scare you?" Draco asked as he leaned closer to her. He was enjoying himself greatly: Hermione's obvious shyness was, for some reason, turning him on more than any of the hundred times Pansy had thrown herself at him. A voice inside his head was telling him to quit, to go slow with her. _This isn't even a date, Malfoy, why scare the knickers off of the poor girl before you even get a kiss?_ Malfoy ignored the voice with ease, instead focusing on how lovely her face looked, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with alarm.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione said, her voice cracking nervously. Malfoy laughed as she cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"I guess I'm flirting with you," he said, smirking at her. "Are you enjoying it?" She rolled her eyes, still blushing.

"Yes," she mumbled to his delight, "Yes, it's very nice. Are you happy now?" She snuck a look at him and he grinned wickedly.

"I am," he said, throwing his arm around her and laughing again. Hermione giggled as they made their way over to The Three Broomsticks.

"Fancy a drink?" he asked her, holding the door open for her. Before she could answer, four Slytherins pushed their way out of the bar through the door that Draco was holding. Draco saw Hermione glare to see that it was Pansy and three of her friends: Millicent Bulstrode, Zabini and Goyle.

Unlike Hermione, Draco was not bothered by seeing Pansy, he merely raised an eyebrow at her coolly. However as he glanced at Zabini and Goyle, he couldn't help grinning at their looks of approval at seeing Draco with Hermione. Many nights the three had discussed how little Granger had grown up quite nicely over the past year, and Draco didn't need to use Legilmency to know what they were thinking. He winked at them and they smirked back at him.

Draco's smile faded as Pansy approached Hermione, instantly invading her personal space. Hermione stared at her, her jaw set and her fists clenched at her side. He sighed inwardly. _Oh, Gods, please don't let this get ugly,_ he thought miserably.

"Well, it didn't take you long to move in on my leftovers, did it, Mudblood?" Draco stepped over and started to intervene but stopped when Hermione frowned at him and shook her head slightly, holding up her hand to him gently as if to say _I can handle this, Draco: stay out of it._ He looked at her helplessly, but remained standing next to Zabini and Goyle, who were grinning like Cheshire cats. He nudged them and glared disapprovingly, causing them to try to wipe the smirks off their faces, though unsuccessfully.

"I'm not moving in on anything, Parkinson. And Draco is a person, not a thing. We're friends. I don't really care what you call me, but watch what you say about _my friends_, you idiot." Draco looked at her admiringly. _She really would have made a good Slytherin: she has spirit, that one_. He couldn't help notice how cute she looked when she was angry. _Angry at someone other than me_, he thought with a grin.

"Oh, you're friends, are you? That's rich," Parkinson spat. "You don't fool anyone, Granger. Everyone knows about your little crush on Malfoy. He knows too." Draco's face fell as Hermione's face paled. Pansy continued, obviously happy to have a chance to humiliate Hermione in front of an audience, especially one that included Draco.

"He laughs at you, you know," she continued. "And why wouldn't he? You're pathetic. I'll bet you've never even kissed a boy, have you? And you can't count that git Weasley. Bloody Hell, even he got bored with you!" Hermione's face went from white to red as Pansy shrieked with laughter, and was joined by Millicent snickering. The boys, on the other hand were silently watching Hermione, waiting for her to explode. However, she stood her ground. Her cheeks were flaming but her jaw was set. And when she spoke, although her voice was quiet, it was still strong.

"You can't hurt me, Parkinson. I don't need revenge for anything you say or do to me, because being you is punishment enough." Pansy gasped and glared at her angrily. Draco smiled_. I like that,_ he thought gleefully. _Hermione's right. That is punishment enough, that Pansy has to live with herself. _He watched as Pansy's gaze turned to that icy stare she had when she was really about to lose it.

"Oh, who cares, take him," Pansy snapped. "You think I want him now? He's damaged goods: who wants a traitor? He can go rot, for all I care, like his stupid parents are in Askaban. His mummy and his…" Pansy's words were abruptly cut off by Hermione's fist smashing into her face.

Millicent yelped and the three boys gasped, unable to help grinning at each other delightedly, as Hermione leaned over Parkinson, who was now on the ground looking up at her, stunned, blood running from her nose.

"I told you to watch what you say about my friends, Parkinson. And their mothers," she hissed, before banging the door to the Three Broomsticks open and stalking inside. As Millicent leaned to help Pansy, Draco looked at Zabini and Goyle, still flabbergasted. They laughed.

"Go!" Zabini said, motioning to the door to the bar. "Go get her! She must bloody well be in love with you to throw a punch like that! Buy that girl a drink!" Goyle laughed.

"Yeah, mate: that's sexual tension if I ever saw it. You at least owe her a round," he said chuckling. Draco grinned, slapping Goyle on the shoulder before he strode into the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

As Draco stepped into the bar, he saw Hermione sitting at a corner table, scowling and nursing her left hand, which was already swelling visibly. After ordering two firewhiskeys, he cautiously walked over to her and stood there, trying not to smile. He was suddenly overcome with a desire to inform her that they were heading back to the dorm so that they could snog in his bed for the rest of the evening. She just looked so cute, like a little kid sitting on the bench outside of the Headmaster's office. _For the love of Salazar_, he thought hungrily, _control yourself, Malfoy._ She looked up and noticed him standing there. He grinned as she blushed and scowled at him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as he sat down next to her. He sighed and reached for her swollen hand. She hissed in pain as he gently examined it.

"Granger, you have a fierce left hook. I'm just glad I wasn't on the other end of it this time," he said, chuckling. "And why are you sorry? She had it coming," he added, taking out his wand to heal her hand. She snatched it away.

"No: don't heal it, Malfoy. I'm fine. It should be a reminder to me, to keep my temper," she said ruefully, reaching for her drink. Draco laughed. She drained half her glass and coughed. Draco stared at her affectionately as she snuck a look at him.

"Is it true what she said?" she asked him suddenly in a small voice, her eyes sad. "Do you laugh at me?" Draco's face fell and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hermione, that's ridiculous: I would never laugh at you. She's just jealous," he said, moving closer to her and putting his arm around her. She looked down. He gently rubbed her back and they both sighed.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" she asked him honestly, looking miserable. He smiled at her.

"Because you're sweet, and beautiful, and brilliant and because your bedroom is right down the hall from mine. I think those are some of the reasons." Hermione turned bright red and promptly looked away.

"You're crazy," she mumbled, embarrassed, grabbing her drink again. "You're only right about where my bedroom is," she added, her voice shaking. Malfoy laughed.

The two sipped their drinks in silence, until Malfoy smirked and said quietly, "But Parkinson was right about one thing, wasn't she?" Hermione looked up at him, horrified. He grinned at her. "Don't you, in fact, have a crush on me, Granger?" Hermione promptly choked on the remainder of her drink, coughing violently. She looked at Draco in panic, and was about to deny it when she was, thankfully, saved by two familiar faces entering the bar.

"Hermione, do you know you broke Parkinson's nose? We just heard!" Harry said, laughing, joining them at the table without waiting to be invited. He and Draco grinned at each other. Ron, after ordering a round at the bar, joined them as well, looking slightly less cheerful than Harry. He eyed Draco coolly as he handed him one of the four firewhiskeys he had brought to the table. Draco nodded his thanks and lifted his glass to first Ron, then Harry.

"Cheers to Hermione: may she always be around to protect us," he said with a grin, laughing with Harry. Ron reluctantly smiled at Hermione, who looked profoundly embarrassed, as if she wished to be anywhere else at the moment.

"McGonagall's going to have my head," she said, hiding her face in her hands. They all laughed, and Ron shook his head.

"Knowing McGonagall, she'll be secretly proud. I wouldn't worry about it," he said, again eyeing Draco cautiously. "So what are you two up to today? Besides picking fights, that is." Draco grinned at him.

"Just enjoying the afternoon, Weasley. And yourself? Where's Brown: haven't seen you two hanging around much lately." Ron turned red and looked away.

"Ah, we broke up. You know, er…" he trailed off, mumbling something about differences of opinion. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry to hear that, Ronald." Ron looked at her, hope in his eyes.

"Hermione, could I speak to you a moment outside?" he asked brightly. Draco and Harry did not miss the look of exasperation on Hermione's face as she stared back at Ron.

"I suppose so," she said, getting up from the table reluctantly. She looked at Draco, who was watching the two with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "We'll be right back," she muttered, following Ron out of the bar. After they had left, Draco turned to Harry, who laughed.

"I know: he'll never give up," Harry said. Draco grinned at him.

"Yeah, I can see that." The two sat in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"I see the way she looks at you, Malfoy. What's going on between you two? I can't get anything out of her." Draco was surprised to feel himself blush. Harry looked at him curiously. "Bloody hell, I don't think I've ever known you to get red over a girl, Malfoy, and a Gryffindor no less. I'll ask you once more: what's going on with you two?"

Draco looked at Harry and shook his head. "Nothing yet, but I'm not going to lie to you, mate. I like being with her. She…" here he paused and looked down, something akin to shame flickering across his face. "You've all…you've all been good to me." Harry's expression softened as Draco looked up at him seriously. "I promise I won't hurt her, if that's what you're trying to say, Potter. I promise I won't." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Malfoy. Don't sound so glum." He laughed as Draco managed a grin. "I think it's sort of cute how you two are making puppy dog eyes at each other after all these years." Malfoy's mouth fell open.

"Puppy dog eyes?" Draco said, turning red again. "I do not, Potter!" Harry snorted.

"Oh, yes you do, Malfoy," Harry said delightedly. "Ginny and I were taking bets as to how long it will be before you two are dating. Am I going to win? Ginny has it in her head that you'll be too chicken to make a move by the end of the weekend: I stuck up for you and said it would happen tonight." Draco reluctantly smiled.

"Ok, I like her. But I don't want to scare her," he whispered, looking cautiously out the window of the pub, where Ron was obviously trying his hardest to set something up with Hermione, who was staring at him crossly with her arms folded. "Do you really think she likes me too? Are you sure? What makes you so certain? She hasn't said anything about…"

"Malfoy!" Harry cut him off, laughing. "Relax! What's got into you? I've never heard you like this before!" Malfoy looked at him sheepishly. Harry stared back at him in amazement. "You've really got it bad, don't you?" he asked Draco wonderingly. And suddenly Draco felt as if something had clicked in him. At once, the sight of Ron Weasley trying to get back together with Hermione didn't seem so amusing: it was downright irritating, and he had to restrain himself from walking out of the bar and pulling her away from him. He and Harry stared at each other, Harry amused and Draco dumbstruck.

Draco was still staring at Harry in wonder when Hermione and Ron walked back into the bar, Ron looking distinctly crestfallen. Hermione stared from Draco to Harry, confused. "What's going on, you two? Draco? What's wrong?" Draco shook his head as if to clear it and smiled weakly at her, as Harry snickered.

"Er…nothing. Nothing at all. Just discussing…er…" he looked at Harry helplessly, who grinned, amused.

"Quidditch," Harry finished with a smirk. Draco nodded at Hermione, looking relieved. Hermione looked at Harry skeptically, who winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Well, we'd better get going, Ron, it's getting late," Harry said, draining the last of his drink as he stood up. Ron reluctantly followed him out of the bar. Draco snuck a look at Hermione, feeling his natural confidence fading with his new realization. He felt as if someone had slipped him a love potion as he looked at Hermione, her hair starting to fall out of her braid. But he knew it wasn't a potion. _I have to have her,_ he thought fiercely. _What if she doesn't want me? What if she gets back with Weasley? What if Potter and everyone else are wrong? She hasn't actually told me she wants me as well: maybe it's nothing more than…_

"Draco? Draco what's got into you?" Hermione asked, jarring Malfoy out of his thoughts abruptly. He smiled at her worried expression.

"Oh, nothing, just…just thinking is all." He suddenly felt his whole body heat up when he realized that they would be walking home together, to the same dormitory. As he stared at Hermione, he remembered what he had asked her before Potter and Weasley had shown up, and he grinned at her. _Oh this is going to be such fun_, he thought, growing slightly dizzy with desire. Something in his expression caused Hermione to blush a deep red. She began inching ever so slightly away from him and he laughed.

"Hermione," he said simply, reaching to brush a lock of her hair out of her face, trying to contain the feeling of euphoria that had settled in his chest. As she stared back at him in wonder, smiling shyly at him, he sighed.

"Let's head back, shall we?" he said softly. She took a deep breath and nodded. And somehow Draco knew he wasn't the only one looking forward to the night ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

As Draco and Hermione approached the castle, Hermione swallowed nervously. Draco put his hand lightly on her back.

"Relax: McGonagall's not going to be too upset," Draco murmured as they walked through the door. Suddenly a small pair of hands yanked them both by the arms and pulled them around a corner. Hermione and Draco faced Ginny, who was smirking at them conspiringly.

"What did you do, Weasley?" Draco asked grinning. Ginny giggled.

"Just wanted to catch Hermione before she threw herself at McGonagall's mercy. I heard what happened, and I…er…_intercepted_ Bulstrode and Parkinson before they could rat on you." Hermione gasped and Draco snorted with laughter.

"You didn't!" Hermione yelped. Ginny smiled wickedly.

"I did: I modified their memories: and now they're both in detention for fighting: with each other!" Draco and Ginny broke up in peals of laughter as Hermione looked at Ginny, horrified.

"Ginny, how could you? Pansy thinks Bulstrode broke her nose?" she squeaked. Ginny and Draco tried to stop laughing as two Ravenclaws passed them, looking at the group suspiciously.

"_Bulstrode_ thinks Bulstrode broke her nose," Ginny said, she and Draco now laughing uncontrollably, tears in their eyes. "The best part? They think they were fighting over Goyle." Hermione couldn't help smiling as Ginny and Draco continued to snort with laughter.

"And before you ask, I've already made Zabini and Goyle promise to keep their mouths shut. They both thought it was hysterical. And I think Goyle was more than a bit aroused to imagine them sparring for his affection. Damn, but I wish I'd seen you knock that twit down!" Ginny added admiringly as the three walked together to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco still trying to control his laughter. Ginny turned to him. "How does it feel, Draco, to have a beautiful woman fighting for your honor?" Hermione glared at her and blushed as Malfoy stopped walking and looked at Hermione, reaching for her hand.

"It feels very comforting," he said softly, to both Ginny's and Hermione's surprise, "to have such good friends." Ginny grinned as Draco stepped over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I never properly thanked you, Granger, did I?" he murmured into her ear, feeling her tremble in his arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Oh, he smells so good_, she thought vaguely, unaware of the grinning looks they were getting from the students passing them in the corridor. Malfoy held her even tighter, leaning to lightly graze her neck with his lips, smiling to feel her shiver. When they started to hear wolf whistles from a group of rowdy Gryffidors, Malfoy pulled away and grinned down at her, delighted to see her eyes still closed. She opened them slowly to look up at him, speechless.

"Well...I…you're welcome, Malfoy," she mumbled, looking away, embarrassed to have enjoyed the hug so tremendously. "Don't mention it." Suddenly Goyle and Zabini appeared. Ginny squealed as Goyle grabbed her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Weasley, you and Granger are sitting at our table tonight: you're the hero of the day, Weasley," he said in an undertone. "If I'd known you could make girls think they love me, I'd have befriended you long ago." They all laughed.

"Put me down, Goyle, you git!" Ginny said, giggling. He did, laughing.

The group walked into the Great Hall together and made their way over to the Slytherin table. Draco glanced over to the Gryffindors and saw Weasley looking daggers at him. Harry was frowning at Ron and telling him something heatedly, causing Ron to turn red and concentrate fiercely on his plate again, shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth defiantly.

"He's pretty jealous," Ginny whispered in Draco's ear, seeing where his gaze had traveled. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged helplessly. Ginny shook her head wearily.

"He tried to get back together with her, but of course Hermione would never forgive him after cheating on her with Lavender," she continued to Draco in an undertone. Ginny winked at him and passed him a plate of rolls. "Especially since she has her eye on someone else," she added slyly, causing Draco to turn red. _This blushing bit has got to stop_, he told himself angrily as he felt his face heat up for what felt like the hundredth time today.

As Malfoy took a bite of a roll he looked up and caught Hermione's eye. She was gazing at him shyly, biting her lip and smiling. When he caught her looking at him, she quickly blushed herself and looked away. Draco laughed. _We're a couple of idiots_, he thought happily as he continued to eat.

After all the desserts and puddings had disappeared and people started to leave the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco found themselves staring at each other across the Slytherin table, more than a little uncertainty on each of their faces.

"What are you thinking, Granger?" Draco asked softly. She looked down for a moment, before meeting his eyes and smiling.

"Oh, you know." She giggled. "Just thinking about Parkinson and Bulstrode in detention for fighting over Gregory Goyle. It seems so unfair, somehow. To Goyle, I mean, that those are the only two fighting over him." Draco burst out laughing.

"You're right, that is unfair," he said, standing up. "Shall we do our Saturday night rounds, then?" he asked, and she smiled and nodded, following him out of the Great Hall.

As they started their rounds, first covering the Hufflepuff wing, then making their way up to Ravenclaw tower, Draco couldn't help thinking of the night before, when he had come into her room to wake her from that nightmare, and he tried desperately to think of a tactful way of asking her if he could spend the night in her room. _Malfoy, you git, there is no tactful way to ask that,_ he thought dispairingly, as they walked through the darkened corridors together, the hallway illuminated by their wands.

"And what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him curiously.

He turned to her and said cautiously, "Well, I was just thinking about your nightmares, actually, and how much they seem to upset you. What do you dream about, if you don't mind my asking?" Hermione looked stricken all of a sudden, and Malfoy stopped walking and reached to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Granger, you don't have to tell me: I shouldn't have asked," he said, seeing how her face had fallen. She shook her head.

"No…no, Draco, it's ok. You can probably guess, if you tried," she muttered. "The particular night I usually dream about…you…you were there," she said, so softly that he almost missed it. "_Malfoy Manor,"_ she whispered sadly.

Suddenly it dawned on Malfoy what she was talking about, and he remembered the night before, and the words she had cried out in her sleep: _"No…I'm telling the truth, please stop!" Bellatrix,_ he thought miserably, _she was dreaming of being tortured by Bellatrix_… And he _had_ been there, feeling sick with fear, Voldemort's inevitable approach too terrible to comprehend, paralyzing him with dread, watching Granger get tortured. He had instantly known that it was Potter, covered with a stinging curse to disguise him, and Weasley and Granger, and he had desperately not wanted to be the one to confirm it to his parents. He had hedged, but it hadn't done any good: they had found out, Bellatrix had seen the sword, and the rest…the rest was horrible, a history only worthy of nightmares.

As all this occurred to Malfoy, he realized with a start that he and Hermione had been having very similar nightmares. He stared at her, and the haunted look on her face. He stepped towards her and took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he said, feeling tears sting at his own eyes. "I was such a coward," he said, his words sticking in his throat. Hermione hugged him back fiercely.

"Draco, Draco," she murmured, her hand sliding into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She leaned against him, her face resting on his shirt, and smiled. Even as she relived the horrible events of the war, she couldn't help but feel a thrill at touching his hair for the first time. _It's so soft_, she thought blissfully as they clung to each other.

Through her happiness at being this close to him at last, she sighed at his sad words of regret and wanted nothing more than to bring him the peace that she knew he needed, and deserved.

"Draco, you are no coward: you were the victim, all along, you were his pawn. You know this, Draco. You're very brave: I wish you could see that." She pulled back to look at him, and their eyes searched each others'. He smiled down at her, and leaned to kiss her forehead gently, letting his lips linger for far too long to be merely friendly.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered after a moment, staring at her lips, wanting so badly to feel them on his. But he just smiled at her, loving the feel of their arms around each other. He reached around to place his hand on top of hers where it was still entwined in his hair. She blushed and snatched her hand away, as if she had just realized she was touching him in such an intimate way. He laughed and pulled her hand back to where it had been.

"I like it when you touch me there," he murmured, pulling her closer to him. _She is so sweet_, he thought, feeling slightly dizzy. _Every time we touch it's as if there's a small explosion. I wonder if she feels it too…_As she smiled up at him, her dark eyes shining, he somehow felt confident that she did. _I hope the poor girl realizes I can't possibly say goodnight to her_, he thought, reaching for her hand as they finished their rounds. _My bed, hers, the common room couch, whatever have you, but I can't possibly let go of her tonight_. He squeezed her hand, and felt her squeeze his back affectionately.

And as the two continued their Head rounds for the evening, although they were walking side by side, in both of their minds they were still locked in a sweet embrace, falling more deeply in love with every moment, and with every touch.


	7. Chapter 7

As Hermione followed Draco through the portrait hole, she couldn't ignore the fact that she was trembling with nerves. There was something unspoken happening between the two of them, and while she was wildly excited by it, by the way he was looking at her, the way he kept finding reasons to touch her, to hug her, to generally drive her mad with desire, she was at the same time terrified.

_In my mind I'm a sex maniac, but in reality I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing,_ she thought nervously, as the two entered the Head Common room. _Parkinson was right: what would someone as sexy and experienced as Draco want with the likes of me?_ They turned to look at one another, the same look of excited uncertainty on both of their faces. Draco was the first one to speak.

"You can have the bathroom first," he said smirking. "Unless you want to shower together and conserve water," he added. He laughed at the wide-eyed expression on Hermione's face: she instantly turned pink to the tips of her ears. Draco stepped over to her, grabbing her playfully around the waist and pulling her towards him.

"Gods, don't look so terrified, Granger, I was joking," he said, chuckling. She looked at him skeptically and he grinned. "Oh, alright, I was only _sort of_ joking." She looked down, still blushing.

"I'm not terrified," she lied. "I'm just…" she struggled to finish her sentence as Malfoy began to stroke the back of her neck gently. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling his touch in every part of her body. As he smiled down at her, she tried not to think about the romantic dreams she had been having of him for the better part of the term, but the images were racing into her head unbidden and she was powerless to stop them…

_Draco, slipping his fingers inside of her, and she, so excited to be near him that it had only taken a simple touch to make her explode…_she shook her head. _Stop it,_ she told herself in panic as his expression turned to curious and a bit amused, _control yourself, Hermione_. A wicked voice answered her: _Oh, but you can't possibly control it, so why not just enjoy it: if it gets you this wet to have him touch your neck, aren't you curious to see what it's like to have him fingering you to orgasm? You told him about your nightmares, now tell him all about the _other_ dreams, the ones in which you wake up with your knickers soaking wet over him. Ask him to touch you, just like you did in the dream, go on: ask him…_

"Er…yes, I think I'll shower first," she mumbled, her voice shaking. Draco didn't miss her blush that was steadily turning pinker.

_What is she thinking that's getting her so flustered?_ Draco thought in wonder, feeling himself getting hard, knowing that it was going to be extremely challenging to behave himself tonight. He swallowed, feeling the excitement building in him, the chemistry between the two of them palpable. _Challenging, but fun_, he thought as she snuck a nervous glance at him and walked off towards her room to collect her things.

* * *

As Hermione stood in the bathroom, she paused before she turned on the shower, unable to ignore the ache between her legs. Sitting on the edge of the bath, she slipped her panties off and kicked them to the floor. _Maybe I should make it a cold shower_, she thought guiltily. _Or,_ the thought occurred to her, _maybe I should just relieve myself so that I can think straight: how can I face him feeling like this? At least it would temporarily clear my head._

The thought of bringing herself to orgasm with Draco just a few feet down the hall excited her beyond measure and she felt herself grow even wetter. _Oh, what would it hurt_, she thought breathlessly as she began to touch herself.

* * *

Draco paused outside the bathroom door, the anticipation of spending the night with Hermione overwhelming him. He had made up his mind that he was going to make it happen, and that while he promised himself that he would remain a gentleman, he still wasn't going to rest until she was safely snuggled in his arms tonight. _I'll be happy with that_, he thought, as he leaned against the bathroom door. _It's awfully quiet in there_, he couldn't help noticing. _I wonder if she's ok, she did look pretty nervous when I suggested_…Draco suddenly heard a soft moan coming from the other side of the door. His eyes widened. _She wasn't…no way…_but the thought had planted itself in his head, and he strained to listen closer.

Now he heard it as clear as day: the unmistakable sounds of gasps and pants, and…his excitement seemed to heighten his auditory senses as he made out a certain familiar and distinct sound that was unmistakably…_wet_. He closed his eyes as he felt his entire body heat up with lust. _She's getting herself off_, he thought blissfully, reaching down to touch his cock which was now rock hard. Leave it to Hermione to be businesslike: of course, it would be easier for the two of them to take things slow their first night if they…took care of themselves first. _Smart girl_, he thought as he leaned against the bathroom door and quietly unzipped his pants, closing his eyes and trying to suppress his moans.

* * *

Unaware that Draco was listening to every small sound she was making as he stood on the other side of the bathroom door pleasuring himself, Hermione slid to the floor, stretching out on the bathroom rug, her fingers flying over her now swollen clit. She feverishly imagined Draco's body on top of hers. Hermione couldn't remember ever being so overcome with desire, couldn't ever remember having a more delightful time bringing herself to orgasm as she was right now, the sounds she was making, unbeknownst to her, growing louder still.

She stopped tickling her clit just long enough to tease herself, squirming and writhing on the bathroom rug, her excitement rising and rising, unable to contain the anticipation, the knowledge that her fantasy would quite probably become a reality before long. For what felt like the millionth time, she replayed the dream-Draco's words over in her head: "_Here, love? Is this where you want me to touch you_?" She couldn't stop herself from moaning, the possibility of Draco hearing what she was doing not occurring to her…

* * *

"Oh, Draco, yes…" he heard her gasp, his groans blending with hers as he furiously jerked off, his cock now absolutely dripping with the anticipation of what was to be one of the most mind-blowing wanks of his life.

As he came, he leaned against the bathroom door and cried out with pleasure, groaning so loudly that anyone within twenty yards could have heard, suddenly wanting her to hear him, to know that she was caught, to realize that he knew exactly what she had been doing all this time, and that he was doing it as well. The silence from inside the bathroom was now immense, and he could almost feel her embarrassment through the door, could just see her face turning pink with shock.

* * *

As she heard Draco cry out, Hermione froze, her fingers still buried in her wetness, the last waves of her pleasure mingling with alarm. _That was Draco…and it sounded as if…Oh Gods, he heard me…he was…he was doing it too…_Hermione had never felt such a powerful mixture of excitement and embarrassment before in her life. She closed her eyes. _Oh…_she thought, feeling her whole body blush at the thought of what had just happened. _How can I face him now_…she thought, tingling with something more than embarrassment. Again that small voice inside of her spoke wickedly to her, sending thrills through her body: _He heard you, alright, and he was doing it too: and you love it, it feels so good you can hardly stand it…you have to face him now, and if you think that was fun, just wait for the real thing…_

And to Hermione's surprise, she felt her fingers begin to start all over again, fresh wetness seeping out of her at the thought of Draco listening to her get herself off. _Oh, one more time won't hurt,_ she thought recklessly to herself as her fingers busily began to work on herself once more…

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and grinned, the last waves of pleasure spreading through him deliciously. _Oh, she heard me all right_, he thought wildly. _I absolutely can't wait to get to her now…_, he thought as he zipped up his pants again. Never before had Draco felt so excited. Who knew that little Hermione Granger would one day become, for Draco, the object of such mad affection and lust…_and_ _love,_ a voice inside of him whispered, making him shiver with pleasure…

Still smiling to himself, he strolled away down the hall towards his bedroom, giving Hermione a chance to contemplate what had just happened…_Don't take too long, little girl_, he thought wickedly. _Something tells me we'll both be ready for more before long…_


	8. Chapter 8

Malfoy sat on his bed, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. His heart was starting to beat faster, and he wondered if he should go find her or wait for her to come find him. It was obvious, especially in light of what had happened before their showers, that they both wanted each other desperately, and perhaps had for quite some time, given the sexual tension in the dormitory, which by Draco's calculations was thicker than a London fog. It seemed unbelievable to him that they had gone this many years without ripping each other's clothes off. Draco was experienced to say the least, but he had never felt quite like he had when they had mutually pleasured themselves not a half hour previously. _It's like we had sex before we even had sex,_ he thought to himself with a grin.

Suddenly, his bedroom door slowly opened, and peeking through was a very pink-faced Hermione. His eyes lit up as she shyly entered his room, blushing ferociously and looking everywhere but at him. He stared at her, his breath catching in his throat. In that moment, Draco felt he had never seen anything quite so beautiful as Hermione and how she looked right then and there, her hair down and still damp from her shower, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. She snuck a furtive glance at him, and when their eyes met, Draco felt his heart melt.

"Hi. Uh…just wanted to…er…well, goodnight," she stammered, blushing even more deeply and quickly turning to leave the room, looking painfully embarrassed. Draco felt more than heard himself growl as he leapt from the bed and all but flew over to Hermione, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder easily. He laughed as she giggled and squirmed against him.

"Draco, no! Put me down…" she said, laughing delightedly. He grinned and strode over to his bed, throwing her down on it unceremoniously. He wasted no time in climbing on top of her and leaning down until his lips were inches from hers. She smiled up at him, still blushing. He smirked at her, already thinking how easily he could get used to this position.

"Is this better?" he murmured, leaning even closer to her. She stared back at him, speechless, her eyes travelling from his gaze to his lips. She struggled to speak, but soon gave up and simply looked at him, the look in her eyes priceless.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone look at me quite like the way you are right now," he whispered, reaching up to stroke her lips with his thumb. "It's so sweet that it's driving me absolutely mad." Her eyes widened as he leaned to kiss her. He paused midway to her lips and smiled.

"Hermione," he said, leaning to kiss her nose instead, her vulnerable, frightened expression somehow making him warm all over, as if he were submerged in a hot bath. He could feel her heart beating wildly against his. "Your lips…I want to kiss them," he murmured, again leaning until they could feel each other's breath. She nervously shifted underneath him, her leg squirming innocently against his growing hardness. A bolt of excitement instantly shot through him. _Oh, Gods_, he thought as she stared back at him, her eyes shining with excitement. _Please help me to control myself_.

_Oh, Gods,_ Hermione thought wildly. _Please help me to control myself_. She had pictured this so many times, but to have it actually be happening, to actually have Draco lying on top of her, his body covering hers so delightfully, was almost too much for her to bear. And then when he started whispering those words to her, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. Her whole body felt tingly with heat. _Is it even normal to already be this wet?_ she wondered nervously. _He hasn't even kissed me yet and I already need to change my underwear…_ And amazingly, as he continued to murmur in her ear, his lips on her neck sending her into a state of euphoria, she felt herself growing even wetter.

"Do you think about kissing me?" he asked, teasingly brushing his lips against hers. He grinned as she gasped at the brief contact. "Because I think you do…I think you were thinking about kissing me recently, as a matter of fact," he said, running his hand down her side, tickling her ribs. She giggled and slid her own hands up to his hair like she had before, and got the same thrill at how soft it felt on her fingers.

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly. "I think about kissing you...about a million times every day…" She felt herself blush as she heard the words escape her. Draco's eyes lit up and he smirked again, that smirk that had always infuriated her when they were kids, the smirk that was now making her ache for him to touch her. _Oh, please let him touch me soon, _she thought desperately, trying not to squirm against his legs, wanting to rub herself against him like an animal.

Draco softly ran his hand up her belly and lightly brushed her breasts through her thin pink t-shirt. She closed her eyes and moaned as his fingers gently teased her nipple, first one, then the other, through her shirt. He murmured appreciatively when they became instantly hard, and he continued to whisper in her ear as his hands teased her and touched her slowly and gently. She felt herself start to shake and the words she had spoken to Draco in her dream were loud in her mind, dying to be said. But she held her tongue as Draco's hands and his voice continued to bring her closer and closer to the most blissful feelings she had ever experienced in her life.

"I would venture to guess that you think about doing more than kissing me, love…from what I heard earlier, that is. You know I heard everything_, _Granger_,_" he said softly, making her whimper and blush even harder. He grinned and continued, watching her squirm with excitement and embarrassment. "And it got me so hot that I just had to join you. You heard me, yeah?" Draco whispered lustfully. Hermione nodded, feeling tingles of embarrassment and excitement wash through her body, feeling her own wetness now trickling down her thighs, knowing he was going to eventually see how wet she was. He leaned to kiss her neck. She shivered and clung to him tightly, her eyes now closed. As he ran his tongue lightly up to her ear, she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Mm, you like that, don't you, you're getting excited," he purred into her ear, his own breathing becoming noticeably ragged. "Tell me how excited you are, Granger. I want to hear you say it." She moaned again as his hand traveled down her body to rest lightly on her thigh, tracing little circles closer and closer to the throbbing area between her legs.

"I…I'm so, so excited," she whimpered, making him smile as he continued to tease her with his fingers, which were now expertly caressing her dangerously close to her soaking wet crotch.

"As am I," he whispered in her ear, his fingers running themselves slightly along the inside of the waistband of her pajama bottoms. She gasped and whimpered again, as his grey eyes carefully watched her reaction, and her obvious growing excitement.

Draco sighed with pleasure and smiled down at Hermione, loving the way she was starting to lose all control, already moaning beneath him. Draco had never felt anything as erotic as touching someone as inexperienced as Granger. He tried not to feel smug about it, but he couldn't help feeling his ego inflate just a bit, seeing how excited she got by just a little touching. He was beyond thrilled to see a little wet spot starting to form between her legs. _Oh, Gods, Granger: you are positively dripping, _he thought dizzily.

Malfoy was just guessing that if he touched her now, it would take her but a few minutes to reach orgasm at this rate. And having her body pressed against his was driving him absolutely mad with excitement. He could feel his cock leaking already, and reached down to adjust it with a groan. But he took a deep breath and remembered his promise to himself. He sighed and looked down at her. _She is just the most beautiful creature_, he thought to himself in wonder.

Staring at her beautiful lips, Draco suddenly realized that he hadn't even given her a proper kiss yet, both were so lost in just touching each other, trying to make the torture last as long as they both could. _It's time_, he thought, breathing heavily. Since she was obviously too shy to kiss him first, he decided to be the one to make it happen.

"Hermione, can I kiss you now?" he whispered hoarsely. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him suddenly, the lust he was feeling reflected perfectly in her deep brown eyes. Without answering him, she threw her arms around him and to his utter surprise and delight, pulled his head down to hers, attacking his lips with a kiss that, while obviously given by someone who had limited experience kissing, was nonetheless the sweetest, most passionate kiss Malfoy had ever experienced.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, the feeling of his lips on hers too perfect for words. After the initial frantic snogging, the wild excitement of sharing each other's lips for the first time, their kissing slowed and grew more intense, Draco silently teaching her how to do it, guiding her encouragingly with his lips, his tongue, nibbling gently on her lip.

"Hermione," Draco breathed into her ear, intoxicated with her scent, with how she felt in his arms. "Hermione, I want to hold you all night long. Can I? Please say I can," he whispered urgently. Hermione snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"Draco…I don't ever want to let you go," she whispered sleepily. He smiled and leaned to kiss her again.

"Granger, you say the sweetest things: tell me some more things," he said, playing with a lock of her hair as he gazed down at her.

She looked up at him, again with that look that made his heart melt, and whispered, "I think you're beautiful. I've thought so for a long time. And being with you now feels like…like I've died and gone to Heaven. It really does."

Malfoy stared back at her in wonder, his heart suddenly so full he was speechless. Hermione looked away shyly. "Like, tell you things like that? Or did you…did you mean…" He laughed, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, exactly like that. And you are the beautiful one, but I'm glad you think I am as well." He whispered in her ear as she trembled in his arms.

Soon their previous excitement began to compete with the sweetness of their declarations, and Draco was unable to keep his hands from travelling to her breasts, again lightly teasing her nipples. She gasped and he smirked. "That feels good, doesn't it?" he murmured into her ear. "Tell me what it feels like," he said, feeling the heat come off of her body.

"Oh, Draco, it feels amazing, I love it so much," she moaned to his delight.

"I want to make you feel good," he breathed into her ear as his hand traveled lower. Hermione whimpered as his fingers lightly grazed between her legs. She couldn't help pushing herself against his fingers. He chuckled.

"Tell me what you want, Granger, I want to hear you tell me," he whispered. "What do you want me to do right now?"

Hermione felt as if she were caught in a dream. _Oh Gods, he's going to touch me_, she thought blissfully. And she heard herself beg, "Oh, Draco…please _please_ touch me…" She heard him chuckle into her ear, the sound making her shiver. She stopped squirming and grew absolutely still as his hands slid easily into her pajama bottoms to tease her through the soaking wet fabric of her knickers. "Here, love, right here?" he asked softly. Hermione moaned loudly, overcome with excitement that he had used almost the same words as he had in her dream. "Mm," he purred into he ear as his fingers teased her swollen clit through her panties, "Someone wants to come." And before he even slid his fingers into her underwear, she began to shake, unable to stop her orgasm from approaching. Draco gasped as she began to come, just from that little teasing touch over her panties.

"Granger," he whispered in surprise, his two fingers still flying expertly over her clit through her panties, feeling more wetness seep through them. "Are you coming already, baby?" She gasped and nodded, and he smiled to see her blush before she hid her face against his chest. As the final spasms of her orgasm faded, he held her tightly, sighing with pleasure.

When she finally looked up at him, he gazed at her, his eyes twinkling. After leaning to kiss her gently on the lips, he smiled and said, "Granger, you're blushing." She looked at him guiltily and he laughed, again tracing her lips with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I mean, I tried to…" she stammered, growing even more red. Draco cut her words off with a kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered, holding her tightly. "So you were excited: that's a good thing." She looked up at him skeptically and he smirked at her.

"It is, trust me," he said, laughing. "It tells me that you are very very excited by me, and that makes me even more excited, if that's even possible. I'm not surprised you came instantly," he added, slipping his hand inside her panties finally to feel her. She gasped and closed her eyes. "I've been teasing you for the better part of an hour, it's only natural," he whispered as he slid his fingers gently over her clit. "And you'll go longer when we get some more practice in. See," he breathed into her ear as she began to get excited again. "You're ready for more already, aren't you?"

She nodded, her eyes tightly shut to the pleasure of his finger expertly teasing her dripping wet clit. He groaned into her ear as she began to pant and gasp. "Oh, Hermione, you are so wet, Gods, I love touching you," he said fiercely as Hermione's second orgasm fast approached...


	9. Chapter 9

After all of the horrible things that had happened in the past few years, after feeling as if his life was surely over, after living in constant fear and anxiety for so long, Draco marveled at the utter bliss and peacefulness that now surrounded him. _And it's because of her_, he thought in amazement, _the little girl who I terrorized for over six years._ He smiled as he gazed down at Hermione, who was sleeping next to him, one of her hands snuggled beneath her cheek, the other firmly clutching a handful of his t-shirt as if, even in her sleep, she was afraid to let him go.

Draco wasn't surprised she was exhausted: it was obvious that she had never experienced snogging and fooling around for more than nine hours straight. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since he had as well. He couldn't remember the last time it had felt so magical to be with a girl, or if it ever had felt that way at all for that matter. Parkinson hadn't been interested in romance: it was stamina and kinky new things that were high on her list of priorities. They certainly hadn't spent hours staring at each other, hadn't ever kissed for this long, certainly never this enthusiastically.

He shook his head when he remembered Parkinson accusing Granger of being "boring." He couldn't think of a word that was more ill-suited to Hermione. He felt he could hold her forever and never grow the least bit bored. Now, as Malfoy leaned to kiss Hermione gently, he laughed to see her smile in her sleep, her arms automatically reaching to pull him closer. Several times throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning Draco had asked her if she wanted to try and get some sleep, but she fervently insisted that she was not tired, which amused him to no end.

"You know, I'll still be here in the morning," he had murmured in between kissing her. "Are you afraid I'll disappear?"

"Yes, sort of," she had giggled, making him laugh. Draco couldn't recall ever having this much fun being with someone. Every new touch, every new experience for Hermione was like a new one for him as well, and to see her reaction to the things he said and did to her was unlike any other feeling he had ever known.

Although Draco had been concentrating on Hermione for most of the night, eventually she had gotten curious regarding how to please him, and it was somehow wildly exciting for Malfoy to see her uncertainty as she hesitantly touched him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he had gasped, feeling as if he would explode if he didn't get some relief, still trying desperately to keep his promise to himself that he would remain a gentleman.

"But I _do_ want to…will you show me how?" she had shyly asked, to his delight. She didn't need to ask him twice. As she let him guide her warm little hand over his throbbing hardness, at the same time trailing soft little kisses down his chest and stomach, it had only taken him moments to climax. After he had recovered, he had to laugh again at the expression on her face when she saw the result.

"What?" he had asked her, chuckling and reaching to touch her hair. "It's a bit messy, I know. Does that scare you?" he teased, to her great embarrassment.

"No, no it doesn't," she stammered, blushing. "I just…never, you know…" she struggled to finish speaking until he grinned and pulled her towards him to kiss her gently.

"You don't have to say anything. It must be a bit…odd to see it for the first time. And thank you…that was brilliant. You are a fast learner, aren't you, Granger?" Again he had to laugh at the innocent expression on her face.

It had, in short, been the best night of his life thus far. He was glad it was Sunday and they both had the day before them. He smirked as he held her, thinking to himself, _she must really love you, Malfoy: she hasn't even mentioned homework once, not once._

Strangely, in his own mind he had already decided that he loved her, although neither of them had yet spoken the word. It seemed he had loved her all along, just never realized that she could love him too, not until Ginny had teased her the other night about thinking he was sexy in that Quidditch picture. The fact that she had a crush on him had come as such a shock, but looking back on the past few months, the looks, the stammering, her finding excuses to be close to him, it all seemed so clear in retrospect.

Malfoy had always prided himself on knowing where he stood with girls, on being cool and aloof, wielding his sex appeal like a weapon. He never thought he could love someone this deeply, or feel so vulnerable. Not so long ago, he would have considered it a waste of an evening if he didn't get an actual shag. Getting girls to give it up had been more of a sport for him in the past. But being with Hermione, holding her and touching her, growing to know her in such an intimate way after all those years of glaring and arguing, was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced. It made him reevaluate his place in the world, and for the first time ever he looked forward to his future with a different kind of confidence, one that didn't make him feel dirty. He felt right, truly right, for the first time in his life.

The fact that Hermione, someone who he had always considered brilliant and destined for greatness, even when they were kids who detested each other, would allow him, Draco Malfoy, to be the man to introduce her to making love, completely blew his mind. He realized with a start where much of his resentment towards Potter and Weasley had come from. Now that he thought about it, he remembered feeling such anger and jealousy at the sight of the three, disgust at her being so close to a goofy git like Weasley, especially around about fourth year when Granger had started to grow into her looks so nicely. _I was the git_, he thought shamefully as he leaned again to brush his lips against hers, fascinated with how beautiful she looked when she slept. _If I hadn't been so hateful to her, so jealous that a muggle-born could be smarter than I, maybe we could have been doing this long ago._

He squeezed Hermione tightly against his chest, closing his eyes and breathing in the wonderful way she smelled. He smiled as she mumbled something into his shirt.

"What was that, Granger?" he leaned to whispered in her ear, running his lips lightly along her neck. She opened her eyes sleepily and reached up to touch his hair.

"I said I'm sorry I was always so mean to you. If I'd been nicer, maybe we could have done this long ago." He stared at her, literally feeling his heart skip a beat.

"How strange: I was just thinking the exact same thing," he whispered. She gazed back at him in wonder.

"Really? Were you really?" He smiled and nodded. She suddenly looked at him with sad eyes and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You look so sad all of a sudden," he said, stroking her lips gently.

"Draco…in third year," she said in a small voice, her eyes pleading with him, "about Buckbeak…I was so mad at you and…and I'm sorry that I…" she blushed as he snickered, finally understanding what she was trying to say, enjoying watching her struggle.

"That beast? What about him?" he said teasingly, leaning to kiss her with a smirk.

As he kissed her she sighed deeply, kissing him back eagerly. When he pulled away to smile at her, he saw her eyes were still closed. "You were saying, Granger?" he said, leaning to breathe in her ear, feeling her shiver as he did.

"What was that?" she asked vaguely, moving to find his lips again with hers. He chuckled into the kiss.

"It sounded as if you were going to apologize to me for something, if I'm not mistaken," he said with a grin. Her eyes snapped open and she blushed.

"Oh, right. I was…I was going to ask you…if, well…Draco, did it hurt when I punched you? I wish I hadn't done that. Can you ever forgive me?" Again she looked at him beseechingly. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and sighed again. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Silly little Gryffindor. I had it coming, first off. Secondly, you've more than made up for anything you think you've done. I only hope I can make up for a fraction of the times I tried to make your life miserable." Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"You have," she whispered.

"Oh, and yes, it hurt like Hell," he added with a grin. She giggled up at him.

He smiled back at her before sitting up in his bed and stretching with a groan. He saw that it was almost 9:00 am.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, sliding off the bed and standing up. "Because I'm starved." She nodded.

"I'm hungry too. I suppose we should make an appearance at breakfast," she said, unable to hide the regret in her voice. He laughed.

"You just want to keep snogging, don't you?" he teased, throwing a pillow at her. She grinned shyly.

"Well, it is rather fun. But I wouldn't mind some breakfast. Will you sit at our table then? I sat at yours last night at dinner." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you promise to protect me from Weasley if he tries to kill me. You obviously have a better left hook than I, my dear." Hermione laughed.

"Are you kidding? If he tried anything on you, I'd use my wand and _Crucio_ him." Draco looked at her in disbelief, making her laugh.

"Granger, did you just…that joke was so…_Slytherin_. Am I rubbing off that quickly? I'd hate to think I've created a monster." Hermione giggled uncontrollably as Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, you are dangerously close to the Dark Side right now," he joked as he began taking clothes out of his dresser. "I daresay I like it," he added to Hermione's delight, walking back over to the bed and grabbing her for another kiss.

"Go on, get dressed, woman, I need food if I'm to have enough energy for you later."


	10. Chapter 10

The noise level in the Great Hall was deafening as students from all four houses laughed and chattered to each other, glad it was a Sunday. As Draco and Hermione approached the Gryffindors, a hush fell over the table, and suddenly it seemed as if every Gryffindor, especially Harry and Ginny, was smirking at the two knowingly.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, what are you all staring at?" Hermione cried, sitting down next to Ginny and grabbing a piece of toast. Draco coughed, trying to hide a smile as Harry grinned and passed him the pumpkin juice.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said brightly, winking at Draco. "You two just seem so…relaxed today. You must have had a good night's sleep, I imagine." Hermione turned bright red and to the amusement of her friends suddenly seemed fascinated with her teaspoon.

"Sleeping? More like shagging, you mean," Ron mumbled. The table instantly got silent.

"What was that Weasley?" Draco asked, an unmistakable edge to his voice. Ron turned on him furiously.

"You heard me, Malfoy. We all know what you're like: it's obvious you took advantage of her." Now both Draco and Ron were standing nose to nose, Ron red-faced and Draco keeping his composure, but only just. He narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"Why don't you shut up, Weasley, before you make yourself look even more idiotic. You don't have any clue as to what you are talking about, that much is clear." Ron snorted. Now everyone was silently watching the two. Draco glanced at Hermione, who had already taken out her wand, and for some reason he snickered. _Easy there, Granger, _he thought with a grin. _No need to resort to the Unforgivables yet, love…_They caught each other's eye and he winked at her, making her smile. He nodded toward her wand, raising an eyebrow at her and shaking his head. She blushed and put it away.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you? Well, I'm not going to sit by and let you hurt her, you bastard," Ron said, losing some of his steam and starting to look embarrassed. Malfoy sighed wearily.

"Listen, Weasley: it's not my fault that you didn't know what you had until it was gone. Hurt her? That's amusing, who was it cheated on her with Brown?" Malfoy's voice got a bit more cool as Ron turned even redder, and as Lavendar coughed nervously, suddenly getting up from the table and walking towards the lavatory. Malfoy continued as Harry, Ginny and Hermione exchanged smug looks.

"I don't have any problems with you, Ron: if she's forgiven you, then so have I. But don't accuse me of taking advantage of her: I would never hurt Hermione, and what we do is nobody's business but our own."

"How do I know you won't hurt her?" Ron sputtered, helplessly, and suddenly Draco felt sorry for him, his anger draining away. _I can't imagine what it would be like to have her and then lose her_, he thought, looking at Ron's pained expression sympathetically. Malfoy sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt her because…" He paused and glanced at Hermione nervously, feeling himself turn red. "…because I love her." The whole table gasped, including Hermione, who looked shocked and pleased at the same time. Ron's face fell, and as he and Draco stared at each other, they both realized that it was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another. Ron lowered his head, defeated. Draco sighed again.

"Weasley," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I really am." Ron nodded, looking close to tears. Suddenly to the surprise of everybody at the table, Ron reached over and briefly nudged Draco on the arm, a gesture that happened so fast that many would have missed it if they were not paying attention.

"Ok," he said hoarsely. "Ok." He turned and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Draco glanced to Harry, Ginny and Hermione who looked back at him helplessly. But Hermione couldn't help smiling at him. _I love you too_, she mouthed silently to his great delight. He grinned at her.

Suddenly Goyle and Zabini appeared. "Move over, Granger," Zabini said, playfully shoving her to make room for himself on the bench, snatching the piece of toast out of her hand and popping it inside his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes, reaching for her juice.

"How rude, Blaise. But then, we all know Slytherins have horrid table manners." Draco grinned and slid into the seat on the other side of her.

"Excuse me, Granger? Insulting Slytherins? You seemed to be a fan of my manners last night," he whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny said teasingly. Draco and Hermione stared at each other, looking as if they would like nothing better than to kiss.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said suddenly, "Care for some two-a-side Quidditch? I thought Ginny and Goyle could join us, just for an hour or so." He grinned. "You quite look as if you could use some fresh air." Malfoy blushed and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who grinned.

"Oh, go on, Draco. I have to work on that essay for Slughorn," she said. He turned to Harry and nodded.

"Care to join me in the Library, Granger?" Blaise asked, yawning. "I'm headed there now. And as we study, I will be more than happy to offer my services as a sexual therapist, if you have any questions or concerns regarding Malfoy and exactly how men prefer to-".

"Zabini!" Draco and Ginny snapped at him in unison. Hermione blushed and glared at Blaise, who grinned back at her.

"I will be happy to study for Potions with you, Blaise," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She blushed even harder, but smirked as she added, "And I'm certain that if I have any 'questions or concerns' regarding men, Draco would be only too happy to answer them for me." Everyone howled as Draco laughed, and Hermione grinned at him, still blushing.

"Why, that's true: I would be only too happy, Granger. We can discuss that to your heart's content later, shall we?" he whispered into her ear, sliding his hand up her back and brushing his lips against her ear. Hermione closed her eyes before Zabini stood and tugged Hermione away.

"Come on, Granger: work first, then play. I'll keep her on task, Malfoy," Zabini said, grinning as she stood up from the table, Hermione smiling at Draco adoringly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's all you better do, Zabini," he said, leaning to kiss Hermione on the cheek. Everybody grinned as Hermione shook Blaise's hand off her and threw her arms around Draco, locking him in an embrace and kissing him passionately. The others looked at each other and rolled their eyes, grinning.

"Ok, Granger, you've discovered that snogging is more fun than homework,but we still have that essay to do: let's go," Blaise said, affectionately, pulling her away from Draco as everyone laughed. She grinned shyly at Malfoy, and he smiled back at her.

"I'll see you later," he said to her softly, squeezing her hand one last time before the two disappeared towards the library.

"Ok, Malfoy," Harry said, "Now allow me and Ginny to show you and Goyle how Quidditch is really played." Goyle grinned, rolling his eyes and Malfoy snorted.

"You wish, Potter. Let's go," he said, feeling happier than he had felt in years.


End file.
